


Endou´s training (El entrenamiento de Endou)

by RioluZX



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Public Nudity, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: El capitan de los Inazuma Eleven es conocido por tener una gran cantidad de energia, mas aun cuando se trata de entrenar para algun partido de futbol, todos sus compañeros de equipo lo saben y por ello no les sorprende ver como se va para entrenar aun despues de las practicas, uno de sus admiradores y compañero Tachimukai no puede aguantar la curiosidad y decide seguirlo, claro que el entrenamiento de su capitan puede ser diferente al esperadoThe captain of the Inazuma Eleven is know for have a great energy, even more when it comes to training for a soccer game, all his teammates knows that and for that they arent surprise when he goes alone to train after practice, one of his fans and teammates Tachimukai cant help being curious and decides to follow him, of course, the training of his captain his more diferent that he thought.English version in chapter Two





	1. Chapter 1

La ciudad de Inazuma era sin duda alguna un lugar donde el fútbol influenciada demasiado a los jóvenes y a sus escuelas, utilizando el deporte para resolver desde disputas hasta llegar a generarlas e incluso un incidente más grave que ello, eso mismo era por lo que al equipo de la escuela Raimon, los Inazuma Eleven, habían tenido que comenzar a tener partidos contra un instituto llamado Alíen quienes usaban sus equipos de futbol con una fuerza sobre humana para destruirlo todo, un partido tras otro con derrotas y empates comenzaron a seguirlos por el país, buscando al mismo tiempo compañeros y perdiendo algunos que se rendían en el trayecto, aun así volviéndose cada vez más fuertes, finalmente después de un tiempo habían vuelto a la ciudad de origen de su equipo de futbol, esperando alguna pista de donde podrían atacar pero aprovechando su tiempo para practicar sus técnicas.

-Vamos chicos, ¡ustedes pueden!-

Quien gritaba era Mamoru Endou, el capitán y portero principal del equipo viendo desde su posición como sus compañeros motivados por sus palabras ponían más esfuerzo a sus movimientos, después de todo así era siempre, aquel joven castaño de banda naranja era quien mantenía el espíritu y el ánimo de todos los demás en alto, era quien evitaba que llegaran a dudar o rendirse ante cualquier problema que llegara a surgir y como tal ellos lo respetaban, entre todos los jóvenes sin embargo quien más lo admiraba era uno de los que jugaba de medio campo, Yuuki Tachimukai, portero suplente del equipo si se llegaba a requerir, aun perteneciendo a distintas escuelas el solo ver la pasión por el deporte de ese joven de banda naranja lo había cautivado, le hacía querer llegar a ser tan fuerte como el, por eso se había unido al equipo al presentarse la oportunidad y era algo que todavía agradecía hoy en día, más aun por todas las aventuras y partidos en que había podido participar a su lado, era eso mismo lo que lo hacía esforzarse aún más junto a los demás para poder demostrarle que podía contar con el ante cualquier situación.

-Muy bien, suficiente-hablo la entrenadora a cargo de todos, esas fueron las palabras para que reaccionaran a su alrededor, el cielo azul ya había comenzado a ser reemplazado por uno anaranjado en señal de que habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Bebiendo agua, hablando entre si y moviéndose detrás de la furgoneta que usaban todos como medio de transporte se cambiaron a un buzo deportivo, uno de pantalones largos al igual que una chaqueta de los mismos colores, ya que habían vuelto a su ciudad algunos decidieron ofrecer sus casas a sus compañeros de otras escuelas, pensando que podría tener algunos consejos del capitán Tachimukai lo comenzó a buscar entre los presentes notando que ya estaba alejándose de todos.

-Capitán Endou, ¿dónde piensa ir?-cuestiono el castaño curioso por como este con sus ropas de gimnasia sujetaba el balón en sus manos al igual que su bolso.

-A entrenar cerca de la torre de metal-dijo con una amplia sonrisa señalando con su pulgar en una dirección, los miembros más antiguos solamente soltaron una pequeña risa y otros sonrieron de lado por aquellas palabras que veían venir de el-¡Los veo más tarde!-grito entusiasmado y antes de que alguno llegara a decir algo este ya se encontraba a la lejanía corriendo en dirección a su lugar especial.

-Pero-

-No te preocupes por el-hablo Goenji apoyando su mano en el hombro del castaño haciendo que lo mirara-Ya sabes cómo es Endou, siempre practicando y siempre con energía -decía calmadamente el delantero mientras sus demás compañeros afirmaban para seguir haciendo sus estiramientos.

Aun cuando todos ya se preparaban para poder retirarse a sus hogares y darse una merecida ducha por las practicas, Tachimukai no podía evitar mirar la dirección en que se había ido el capitán del equipo, aun cuando todos le dijeran que era normal que el capitán estuviera entrenando hasta tan tarde, incluso después de una dura práctica bajo el sol, este no pudo evitar preocuparse, después de todo el de banda naranja era a la persona que más admiraba, sus compañeros de equipo lo invitaron a unirse a ellos a una casa de baño, sus ojos se iluminaron viendo la oportunidad de escabullirse y asintió.

Tal como había esperado todos estaban distraídos hablando entre sí, incluso Tsunami, el joven moreno de cabello rosado que era el más cercano a él se encontraba ocupado convenciendo a otros de tallarse la espalda entre sí, deslizarse por otra calle sin que lo notarán fue algo bastante fácil, andar por la ciudad no lo fue tanto, sin embargo él tenía la ventaja de saber dónde iba, era muy fácil ver esa torre metálica de la que había hablado Endou, con solo 20 minutos ya había logrado llegar hasta la parte superior de la colina, tomando unos minutos para deleitarse con la vista de la torre junto al atardecer, incluso se podía ver toda la ciudad desde esa zona, reacciono al escuchar un gruñido junto al sonido de algo pesado siendo detenido, volteo la mirada y guiándose por sus oídos logro divisar al capitán del equipo, sonrió queriendo hablarle pero no pudo hacerlo, este se encontraba sin su chaqueta, usando una playera de color blanco que estaba empapada en sudor por cómo se esforzaba al empujar con fuerza un enorme neumático, haciendo un efecto de péndulo este regreso a su lugar y Endou lo detuvo con las manos, retrocediendo un poco en el proceso, frunciendo el ceño por la fuerza que aplicaba, casi apoyando su frente contra el neumático para detenerlo pero finalmente sonriendo, soltándolo y volviendo a realizarlo mientras el castaño solamente lo miraba.

-Increíble capitán-murmuro por como este debía posee una enorme fuerza para resistir tan objeto, el también lo había intentado pero la diferencia entre ambos era mucha, se escondió entre unos arbustos cercanos, no quería llegar a molestarlo de alguna manera, simplemente se quedó viéndolo hacer el mismo ejercicio una y otra vez, sintiéndose motivado a cada momento por ello mientras el sol iba descendiendo lentamente.

-Aff, fue una buena práctica-palabras finalmente salieron de la boca de Endou sujetando el neumático entre sus manos cubiertas por los guantes, suspiro aliviado pensando que eso sería suficiente mientras desviaba finalmente la mirada de aquel objeto de práctica, esta vez se enfocó en el horizonte donde el sol iba a ocultarse, se mostró pensativo pero tampoco complicado, más bien estaba simplemente disfrutando las sensaciones aun presentes en su cuerpo junto a la suave brisa que mecía su cabello.

-"Wow, el capitán se ve muy genial"-pensó Tachimukai mientras se quedaban apreciando con una sonrisa el perfil de su superior, este finalmente se movió para sujetar el borde de su playera, en un fugaz movimiento la alzo para quitársela en su totalidad dejando su firme pecho expuesto-"O-Oh vaya"'-gimoteo Tachimukai sonrojado por como este usaba esa prenda para quitarse el sudor aun presente en su cuerpo.

Los ojos del castaño no podían evitar recorrer el torso del chico de banda naranja, era imposible pues ese joven tenía una excelente condición física, un deportista cuyo cuerpo reflejaba su pasión por el futbol, por ser portero sus brazos eran firmes y ya algo marcados, su pecho estaba en desarrollo de tener pectorales al igual que su abdomen plano mostraba leves indicios de que los músculos iban a marcarse ahí también, se sintió algo intimidado pues él estaba lejos de tener un físico como tal, sus mejillas le ardían y sus dedos cosquilleaban deseando poder tocar cada centímetro de esa piel morena y sensual.

-Mmm, menos mal ya estoy solo-susurro Endou aliviado dejando caer esa prenda mientras comenzaba a acariciar con sus dedos la zona expuesta de su cuerpo, sonrió al sentir la brisa del lugar, casi como si esta estuviera acariciando su pecho en formación diciendo que era atractivo y la leve sensación de frio endureció sus pezones, soltó un suspiro cuando sus manos aun cubiertas por los guantes los tocaron, comenzó a masajearlos ligeramente sin poder evitar disfrutar la fricción de sus guantes, bajo a su abdomen, a sus caderas y finalmente a su entrepierna-Mmm alguien quiere entrenar-sonrió apretando el enorme bulto que se había marcado en sus pantalones.

Aquella tela cayo a sus tobillos dejándolo con sus boxers blancos, unos que en su firme trasero tenía escrito su nombre en letras grandes, sin embargo la tela ahora mismo no era nada más una tortura para su verga erguida, toco la punta con su dedo, la presiono soltando un gemido al ver que ya estaba expulsando pequeñas gotas de líquido seminal que escapaban a través de la tela, llegando a sus guantes y con ellos comenzó a estimular más fuerte aun su gran bulto, sintiendo la fricción de la tela por toda su longitud dejo escapar su voz, gimiendo suavemente por la sensación más y más gotas salían en señal de que sus hormonas ya habían sido despertadas y no se detendrían hasta una dulce liberación, cuando la mancha de humedad ya se había extendido supo que era suficiente, sujeto los bordes del bóxer con sus pulgares, se relamió los labios y al descenderlos su pene erecto salió rebotando, palpitando agradecido de su libertad y al mismo tiempo exigiendo estímulos.

-"¡E-Es enorme!"-Tachimukai tuvo que morderse la mano para contener la sorpresa que le daba aquello, nadie en su clase tenía un pene tan grande y grueso como el de su capitán, uno que tenía la punta ya descubierta y por la cual surgían enormes gotas de líquido blanco, la tela término en los tobillos junto a los pantalones, Endou levanto una de sus piernas, agitando la otra aparto ambas prendas al mismo lugar que su chaqueta, cerro sus ojos, respiro profundo y gimió de un modo ronco al encontrarse expuesto de tal manera, Tachimukai se convencía de que todo eso era un sueño, otro más donde tenía ante sus ojos al chico que más admiraba, al capitán Endou en toda su gloria, desnudo y más grande de lo que alguna vez su mente podía haber llegado a esperar. El chico de banda naranja disfruto de su desnudes recorriendo con sus manos aun cubiertas por sus guantes cada parte de su cuerpo, solo que esta vez hizo énfasis en su endurecido miembro, masajeándolo con una sonrisa al sentir que este ya se preparaba para divertirse, estimulando con su dedo la punta expuesta mientras la otra apretaba suavemente sus enormes bolas llenas de jugo masculino, únicamente con sus zapatillas puestas avanzó hasta el barandal, se sentó en este gozando sentir el frío metal contra sus nalgas firmes, sus dedos rodearon su pene erecto, cerro sus ojos y sonriendo se dispuso a disfrutar la fricción del guante y su hombría, comenzó a moverlos desde la base a la punta, un movimiento lento y firme para provocarse a sí mismo, un movimiento que poco a poco se comenzó a repetir más rápido y fuerte haciéndolo agitarse.

Tachimukai no pudo evitar tener una erección por la escena, Endou se encontraba masturbándose en plena zona publica, encarando el atardecer, dejando sus fuertes piernas balancear ante el vacío y exponiéndose demasiado a que alguien lo viera, sin embargo al chico de banda eso era lo que lo excitaba más, las emociones fuertes, el éxtasis de la adrenalina, el peligro, era como jugar su deporte favorito pero con un toque extra de placer físico, separo sus piernas, su mano libre bajo para masajear sus enormes bolas, estimulándose mas queriendo llegar a expulsar cuanto antes tu liquido masculino que ansiaba, Tachimukai sin poderlo evitar metió su mano en su pantalón, entro en contacto con su propio pene erecto que era sin duda pequeño en comparación con su capitán, su otra mano bajo el cierre de su chaqueta, se coló en su playera para tocar su pecho plano, apenas con rastros de musculo y teniendo la erótica vista de su capitán comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pezones para estimularse a sí mismo.

-Mmm....Ahh sin Kazemaru ya no me descargo tanto.....el culo de Goenji no es malo pero-gimoteo Endou agitado por como solo masturbarse no era suficiente, se bajó del barandal para tirarse de espaldas en el suelo, separo sus piernas y entonces uno de sus dedos se deslizo desde sus bolas hacia una zona más privada-Me hace falta cariño aquí -sonrió de modo lujurioso mientras acariciaba suavemente su agujero virgen, un punto de placer secreto suyo que a escondidas solía entrenar en ese mismo lugar, pequeñas caricias en su ano lo llevaron a respirar profundo, su dedo enguantado hizo una presión y finalmente aquel anillo muscular comenzó a ceder. 

-"Está entrando"-pensó Tachimukai mordiendo su playera para no soltar algún gemido, moviendo su mano más rápido mientras observaba ese dedo invadir un lugar que seguro muchos desearían poder hacer lo mismo.

-Ohh.....mmm eso es-susurro Endou mientras movía su mano más suave que antes sobre su pene erecto, queriendo compensar la sensación de incomodidad por medio del placer, apenas todo ese digito estuvo dentro de el no pudo evitar gruñir, más aun cuando comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo en busca de estimularse, poco después comenzó a suspirar y finalmente saco su lengua al encontrar esa sensación de placer-Ahh, Ahh mas adentro, tengo que....¡forzarlo!-gruño con algo de fuerza por como un segundo dedo intentaba entrar en él.

-"Capitán"-Tachimukai no podía pensar en nadie más en ese instante, no pensaba en lo malo que era espiar a su superior de esa manera, más aun tocarse al ver como se masturbaba y estimulaba su trasero, solamente podía pensar en lo sexy que era el chico de la banda naranja y como deseaba poder tener el valor de salir y saborear su enorme atributo. 

Endou alzo sus piernas gimiendo sin control, dos dedos eran los que ahora estimulaban sus paredes anales, la fricción de los guantes dentro de él solo lo ponían más duro, su otra mano se encontraba ocupada moviéndose con frenesí sobre su pene erecto, chorreando cada vez más y más por como finalmente había encontrado ese punto mágico dentro de los hombres, a cada presión su verga palpitaba más, una bomba de tiempo, una que se acercaba a su detonación a cada presión, cada movimiento y cada caricia hasta que cuando un tercer dedo ingreso todos los músculos de Endou se apretaron ante la inminente explosión.

-¡¡¡Ohh!!!-grito sin contener el placer que experimento al alcanzar su orgasmo, chorros y chorros de semen eran expulsados con fuerza desde su pene bien desarrollado para terminar manchando su rostro, su pecho y su abdomen con una abundante cantidad que a cada segundo iba siendo menor, temblando por la placentera sensación los dedos de Endou salieron de su entrada dilatada, bajo sus piernas que le temblaban y agitado en el suelo seguía expulsando semen sobre su abdomen, un delgado hilo de saliva salía de su boca mientras un sonoro gemido de placer escapaba de sus labios por la agradable sensación que le recorría-Mmm ¿qué hare contigo?, uno nunca es suficiente-sonreía el relamiéndose los labios al ver como su pene seguía erecto, palpitando en señal de que deseaba más estimulo que solo su mano o unos dedos.

Sentándose en el suelo reviso con su mirada que no hubiera nadie alrededor, los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían en el horizonte, decidió aprovechar lo que quedaba de luz y se incorporó para ir hacia su bolso, mientras lo hacía no tenía idea de que al estar inclinado le daba vista a Tachimukai de su ano dilatado, haciendo que el castaño moviera su mano más rápido sobre su pene, sin poder apartar la mirada de ese agujero que se contraía molesto de ya no tener atención, finalmente el chico de la banda naranja se dio la vuelta feliz de encontrar lo que había buscado.

-"¡¿Eso es?!"-Tachimukai pensó que le daría un infarto al ver un consolador en las manos del capitán, uno de color azul con unos relámpagos amarillos dibujados a lo largo y de gran tamaño, ver como Endou lo acercaba a su pene le hizo ver que realmente lo era pues su capitán parecía comparar tamaños con este.

-Jeje tu ganas-sonrió Endou gustoso al ver que su pene era un par de centímetros más pequeño que su juguete, lo acerco a su rostro y suavemente le dio un cariñoso beso a la punta-Hola viejo amigo, ¿me ayudaras a entrenar mis glúteos?-le decía juguetonamente mientras comenzaba a lamer desde la base a la punta ese objeto que le había dado más de una noche de placer.

Lentamente su lengua iba recorriendo aquella replica de una anatomía masculina, hacia énfasis en la punta pero también daba besos por todo el largo, Tachimukai no pudo evitar pensar en que el ya había hecho ese tipo de cosas, de que su capitán ya había saboreado el pene de algún hombre y su mano comenzó a humedecerse, no perdía detalle en como lo hacía, más aun cuando al meterlo en su boca mecía su cabeza chupándolo de modo fuerte y hambriento, parecía pensar en alguien por como lo hacía con tanto deseo y eso le hacía agitarse más, sus ojos se enfocaron en el enorme atributo de su capitán, comenzó a babear mientras movía su mano mas rápido, quería salir y meterlo en su boca, poder saborearlo, complacer a Endou, que este le felicitara al hacer un buen trabajo o le enseñara, finalmente que gritara que iba a eyacular y sin piedad lo metiera hasta su garganta, lo llenara con su semen y esa imagen mental fue su detonante, mordiendo su playera soltó un gemido ahogado, uno que reflejo el éxtasis que recorría todo su cuerpo cuando eyaculo sin control alguno sobre sus boxers manchándolos por completo.

-¿Mmm?-Endou saco aquel consolador de su boca curioso al haber escuchado un sonido, se quedó en silencio, en espera de que se repitiera pero nada de eso ocurrió-Un gato-susurro aliviado y decepcionado, realmente encontraría excitante que alguien lo encontrara de esa manera, quizás lo ayudaría a bajar su latente erección, al no ser el caso tendría que conformarse con su querido juguete que considero lo suficientemente lubricado.

-"Va a hacerlo"-pensó Tachimukai agitado en su lugar, sintiendo su pene nuevamente erecto al ver como Endou posicionaba el consolador en el suelo, se colocaba de cunclillas sobre este haciendo que apuntara a su agujero y lo acariciara suavemente.

-Mmm.....quizás piense que es Tsunami, seguro lo tiene enorme-sonrió Endou sin poder evitar relamerse los labios por la suave fricción entre ese plástico y sus nalgas-Hora de entrenar los glúteos-susurro excitado apoyando la punta húmeda contra su entrada, soltó un suspiro y lentamente comenzó a descender sobre este, cerro uno de sus ojos por reflejo, sentía esa presión inevitable y una leve incomodidad cuando la punta ingreso, respirando corto y suave se mantuvo firme en su lugar, ingresando cada centímetro de aquel objeto en su interior virginal, abriendo sus paredes anales que se contraían alrededor de este, generando estímulos tanto dolorosos como placenteros, una vez llego a la mitad Endou apoyo sus manos en el suelo, cerro sus ojos y decidiendo terminar con eso se levantó dejando solo la punta dentro-¡¡Ahhhh!!-grito sacando su lengua cuando se dejó caer sobre todo el resto haciendo que se hundiera en él, abriera su interior sin piedad y gotas de líquido seminal salían sin control de su verga.

-"Pudo con todo.....increíble"-pensaba Tachimukai sonrojado por como aquel pene falso había desaparecido en el interior de su capitán, trago con algo de fuerza por como el pene de este se balanceaba, más aun cuando se levantó lentamente para volver a dejarse caer soltando un gruñido bastante erótico.

-Ahh......mmm estoy muy cerrado-gruñía Endou por como sentía aun la punzada de dolor en su zona anal, aun así esto no era nada comparado con la placentera sensación de estar lleno, su pene palpitante reflejaba que tanto le gustaba eso, comenzó a mecer sus caderas más y más, intentando guiar el objeto dentro de él hacia sus zonas erógenas y cuando lo consiguió no pudo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza-Ohh.....así está mejor, ahhh mucho mejor-gimoteo usando la fuerza de sus piernas para impulsarse de arriba a abajo, metiendo y sacando aquella dureza de su interior cabalgándolo cada vez más rápido.

-Capitán......capitán-pequeños y suplicantes gemidos salían de la boca de Tachimukai, este se confiaba en que el otro estaba tan sumido en su propio placer que no lo escucharía, su mano se deslizaba sin control sobre su pegajoso pene erecto, sintiendo la necesidad de acabar nuevamente por como el aire se llenaba del olor de hormonas sexuales.

-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡ahhh sí!, ¡más adentro!-gritaba sin control alguno mientras las vibraciones en su interior golpeaban lejos su sentido común, olvidando que estaba en un lugar público comenzó a montarlo más rápido, gimiendo agitado, sin controlar sus fuertes sonidos mientras su pene erecto y sus bolas rebotaban sin control, apoyo sus manos en su nuca, evitando tocar su hombría para alargar el placentero momento que fue aún más intenso cuando las vibraciones encontraron ese punto dentro de él, enviando un escalofrió de tal manera que saco su lengua orinándose en el suelo-Ahhh......mira lo que hiciste mi juguete-gemía viendo agitado como la orina salía de su pene erecto, aun así no se detuvo, ver como todo eso salía y formaba un charco frente a él lo excitaba aún más que antes y de la punta comenzaron a salir ahora gotas blancas anunciando que se acercaba el clímax.

-"Me vengo"-pensó Tachimukai sin dejar de mover su mano de arriba a abajo, sintiendo que iba a terminar enloqueciendo por como la erótica vista frente a él iba más allá que cualquiera de sus fantasías mas eróticas haciéndolo chorrear más y más en su mano.

-¡Ahhh aquí viene!-gritaba Endou sintiendo esa presión en su abdomen, un calor que le recorría desde este y lo obligaba a moverse más rápido, estimular sin piedad sus puntos de placer anales hasta que dejándose caer por completo sobre su consolador soltó un grito que seguro quienes estuvieran cerca lo habrían oído, su orgasmo fue aún más placentero que antes, su semen salía disparado con más fuerza de lo que esperaba, llegando aún más lejos que su charco de orina y en mayor cantidad, a cada chorro que salía las vibraciones en su interior lo obligaban a soltar aún más, como si lo estuviera exprimiendo por dentro y su mirada se nublaba de placer-Ohh.....ohhh dios-gimoteaba agitado por como sus chorros no dejaban de salir, aun cuando eran con menos fuerza eran espasmos demasiado placenteros que hacían sus pupilas dilatarse, esa vista había sido la que había llevado a Tachimukai a eyacular nuevamente en sus boxers, sus pantalones estaban en sus tobillos, su playera levantada mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas, silenciosamente daba gracias por haber visto ese erótico acto de su capitán, uno al que respetaba aún más que antes.

Endou cayo agotado de espaldas en el suelo, su mano lentamente se dirigió al consolador en su interior para poder apagarlo, cerro sus ojos y sonrió dejando que la brisa de la reciente noche recorriera su cuerpo, respiro profundo y soltó un sonoro suspiro de placer, realmente había extrañado tener sus sesiones de placer personal, cuanto había eyaculado era la prueba perfecta de eso, elevo una de sus piernas para cruzarla sobre la otra, se quedó viendo el cielo que había cambiado de color, dejando que la calentura bajara poco a poco de su cuerpo, su mano se dirigió a su trasero pero se arrepintió, sonriendo ampliamente decidió dejar su juguete dentro hasta que volviera a casa, Tachimukai por su lado también se había calmado, pensando que debía irse se dispuso a acomodar sus ropas, sin embargo al escuchar un zumbido volteo la mirada y encontró sobre su hombro un enorme escarabajo.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-grito con fuerza agitando su brazo para apartarlo, sin embargo ese sonido fue el delator de su presencia, el castaño había reaccionado levantándose apresurado, olvidando su desnudes pensando que alguien estaba en problemas solamente encontró entre unos matorrales a su compañero de equipo.

-¿Tachimukai?-cuestiono confundido, bajo su mirada y sus mejillas enrojecieron por notar que tenía sus pantalones en los tobillos, su mano metida en sus boxers y estos con una mancha demasiado grande de semen, ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose uno al otro, Endou procesando la escena y finalmente entendiendo que había pasado se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

-Ehh......yo-

-Ohhh así que espiando a tu capitán ¿eh?, no me lo esperaba de ti-dijo de modo burlón mientras estiraba el bóxer del castaño, viendo su pene flácido y manchado de su propio semen-Mira nada más, no acabaste una sola vez ¿verdad?-pregunto sin poder evitar encontrar excitante la situación presente.

-Yo no quería, bueno, vine a buscarlo y lo vi, no debía, es que yo-gimoteaba este totalmente sonrojado por como su capitán veía su intimidad, este apoyo sus dedos en sus labios y con eso le ordeno guardar silencio.

-Espero que te haya gustado el show-susurro mientras tomaba la mano de este y hacia que tocara su pene flácido por el momento-Porque se viene el segundo acto amiguito-añadió con una sonrisa sintiendo que esa sería sin duda alguna una noche muy placentera.

Una que ansiaba ya iniciar.


	2. English version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translade that I made of the first chapter, hope you like it nyan :3

Endou training

The city of Inazuma was undoubtedly a place where soccer influenced young people and their schools, using the sport to resolve from disputes to generating them and even a more serious incident than that, that was also why the team from the Raimon school, the Inazuma Eleven, had to start having matches against an institute called Alíen who used their soccer teams with superhuman strength to destroy everything, match after match with defeats and draws they began to follow them around the country , looking for companions at the same time and losing some who surrendered along the way, still getting stronger and stronger, finally after a while they had returned to the hometown of their soccer team, waiting for some clue of where they could attack but taking advantage of their time to practice their techniques.

-Come on guys, ¡you can do it! -

Who was screaming was Mamoru Endou, the captain and main goalkeeper of the team watching from his position as his teammates motivated by his words put more effort into his movements, after all it was always like that, that young brunette with the orange band was the one who kept the spirit of all the rest high, he was the one who kept them from doubting or surrendering to any problem that arose and as such they respected him, among all the young people, however, who most admired him was one of those who played half field, Yuuki Tachimukai, substitute goalkeeper of the team if it came to be required, brunette as well but slightly pale in compare with Endou, also he had eyes of a cobalt color that couldn’t help but look at his capitan with admiration, even belonging to different schools, just seeing the passion for the sport of that orange band youth had captivated him, made him want to become as strong as he was, that is why he had joined the team when the opportunity presented itself and it was something that he still appreciated today, even more for all the adventures and games in which he had been able to participate at his side, it was that same thing that made him train even more with the others to be able to show him that he could count on him in any situation.

-Very good, enough-spoke the coach in charge of all, those were the words for them to react around them, the blue sky had already begun to be replaced by an orange one as a sign that they had lost track of time.

Drinking water, talking to each other and moving behind the van that they all used as a means of transport, they changed into a sport uniform, one with blue long pants as well as a jacket of the same colors, since they had returned to their city, some decided to offer his houses to his classmates from other schools, thinking that he might have some advice from his captain, Tachimukai began to search among those present noting that he was already moving away from everyone.

-Captain Endou, ¿where do you plan to go? -asked Tachimukai curious to see him with his gym bag as he held the ball in his hands.

-To train near the metal tower-he said with a broad smile pointing his thumb in one direction, the older members only gave a little laugh and others smiled sideways at those words they saw coming from him-¡See ya! -he shouted excitedly and before anyone got to say something, he was already far away running towards his special place.

-But-

-Don't worry about it- Goenji spoke resting his hand on the brunette shoulder making him look at him -You know how Endou is, always practicing and always with energy -the striker said calmly while his other teammates affirmed to continue talking who will stay with who.

Even though everyone was preparing to go home and take a well-deserved shower for the practices, Tachimukai couldn't help but look in the direction the team captain had gone, even though everyone told him that it was normal for the captain to be training until so late, even after a hard practice in the sun, he couldn´t help worrying, after all the orange band was the person he admired the most, his teammates invited him to join them in a house of bathroom, his eyes lit up at the opportunity to sneak away and he nodded.

As he had expected everyone was distracted talking to each other in the way, even Tsunami, the young with pink hair who was closest to him was busy convincing others to rub their backs to each other, sliding down another street without them noticing was something easy enough, walking around the city was not so much, however he had the advantage of knowing where he was going, it was very easy to see that metal tower that Endou had talked about, with only 20 minutes he had already managed to reach the top of the hill, taking a few minutes to delight in the view of the tower next to the sunset, he could even see the whole city from that area, he reacted earing a growl next to the sound of something heavy being stopped, turned his gaze and guided by his ears managed to spot the team captain, He smiled wanting to talk to him but he could not do it by the sight in front of him, he was without his jacket, wearing a white shirt that was soaked in sweat because of how he struggled to forcefully push a huge tire, making a pendulum effect this return to his place and Endou stopped him with his hands, backing away a bit in the process, frowning at the force he applied, almost leaning his forehead against the tire to stop it but finally smiling, releasing it and doing it again while the brunette just looked at him.

-"Incredible captain"-Tachimukai murmured as he assume the orange band boy must have enormous strength to resist such an object, he had also tried but the difference between the two was great, he hid in some nearby bushes, he did not want to disturb him in any way, he simply stayed watching him do the same exercise over and over again, feeling motivated by every moment as the sun slowly descended.

-Aff, it was a good practice-words finally came out of Endou's mouth holding the tire between his gloved hands, he sighed relieved thinking that would be enough while finally looking away from that practice object, this time he focused on the horizon where the sun was going to hide, he was thoughtful but not complicated, rather he was simply enjoying the sensations still present in his body along with the soft breeze that rocked his hair.

\- "Wow, the captain looks very cool" -Tachimukai thought while he was appreciating with a smile the profile of his superior, he finally moved to hold the edge of his shirt, in a fleeting movement he raised it to take it off in its entirety leaving his firm chest exposed- "O-Oh my" '- Tachimukai whimpered flushed by how he used that garment to remove the sweat still present on his body.

The eyes of the brunette could not avoid traversing the torso of the boy in the orange band, it was impossible because that young man had excellent physical condition, an athlete whose body reflected his passion for soccer, for being a goalkeeper his arms were firm and already somewhat marked, his chest was developing from having pecs just as his flat abdomen showed slight indications that the muscles were going to be marked there too, he felt somewhat intimidated because he was far from having a physique as such, his cheeks burned and his fingers tickled wishing he could touch every inch of that sensual brown skin.

-Mmm, thank goodness I am alone-Endou whispered relieved dropping that garment while he began to caress with his fingers the exposed area of his body, he smiled to feel the breeze of the place, almost as if it were caressing his chest in formation saying that he was attractive and the slight sensation of cold hardened his nipples, he let out a sigh when his hands still covered by the gloves touched them, he began to massage them lightly without being able to avoid enjoying the friction of his gloves, down to his abdomen, to his hips and finally At his crotch-Mmm someone wants to train-he smiled, squeezing the huge bulge that had been marked on his pants.

That fabric fell to his ankles leaving him with his white boxers, one that had his name written in large letters on his firm ass, however the fabric right now was nothing more than torture for his erect cock, he touched the tip with his finger, he pressed it, moaning when he saw that he was already expelling small drops of seminal liquid that escaped through the fabric, with a smile he began to stimulate even more his large lump, feeling the friction of the fabric all over his length let out his voice, moaning softly at the sensation as more drops came out as a sign that his hormones had already been awakened and would not stop until a sweet release, when the damp spot had already spread he knew it was enough, he hold the edges of the boxer with his thumbs, he licked his lips and as he lowered them his erect penis bounced, pulsing gratefully for his freedom and at the same time demanding pleasure.

\- "¡It's huge!" - Tachimukai had to bite his hand to contain the surprise that the sight gave to him, no one in his class had a penis as big and thick as his captain's, one whose tip was already exposed and releasing huge drops of white liquid, the fabric ended at his ankles next to the pants, Endou lifted one of his legs, waving the other, he toss both garments to the same place as his jacket, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and moaned with pleasure by the way he was exposed, Tachimukai convinced himself that all this was a dream, another one where he had before his eyes the boy he admired the most, Captain Endou in all his glory, naked and bigger than his mind had ever imagine. The boy in the orange band enjoying his nudity move his hands still covered by his gloves to every part of his body, only this time he emphasized in his hard cock massaging it with a smile as he felt that he was already prepare to have fun, his finger stimulated the exposed tip while the other hand gently squeezed his huge balls full of male juice, only with his shoes on he advanced to the railing, sat on it enjoying the cold metal against his firm butt cheeks, his fingers surrounded his erect penis, he closed his eyes and smiling he prepared to enjoy the friction of the glove on his manhood, he began to move them from the base to the tip, a slow and firm movement to provoke himself, a movement that gradually began to repeat itself faster and strong making him shake.

Tachimukai could not avoid having an erection due to the scene, Endou was masturbating in the middle of the public area, facing the sunset, letting his strong legs swing before the void and exposing himself too much to whoever happens to see him, that was what the band boy was hoping. that thought excited him more, the strong emotions, the ecstasy of adrenaline, the danger, it was like playing his favorite sport but with an extra touch of physical pleasure, he spread his legs, his free hand low to massage his huge balls, stimulating himself more wanting release his seed as soon as possible, Tachimukai helplessly put his hand in his pants, contacted his own erect penis that was undoubtedly small compared to his captain, his other hand under the closure of his jacket, he slipped into his shirt to touch his flat chest, barely with traces of muscle and having the erotic sight of his captain began to caress one of his nipples to stimulate himself.

-Mmm...ahhh without Kazemaru I no longer download so much ..... Goenji's ass is not bad but…-Endou whimpered agitated, masturbating was not enough, he got off the railing to lie on his back on the ground, spread his legs and then one of his fingers slid from his balls to a more private area -I need love here -he smiled lustfully as he gently caressed his virgin hole, a secret pleasure point of him that he secretly used to train in that same place, the small touch on his anus led him to breathe deeply, his gloved finger made a pressure and finally that muscular ring began to give way.

\- "He's entering" -Tachimukai thought, biting his shirt to keep from moaning, moving his hand faster as he watched that finger invade a place that many would surely wish could do the same.

-Ohh ..... mmm that's it-Endou whispered as he moved his hand softer than before on his erect penis, wanting to compensate the feeling of discomfort through pleasure, when all that digit was inside him he couldn't help but growl, doing it even more when he started to put it in and take it out in search of stimulation, shortly afterwards he started to sigh and finally stuck his tongue out to find that feeling of pleasure-Ahh…ahh deeper, I have to ... ¡force it!-he scream trying to put a second finger inside him.

\- "Captain" -Tachimukai could not think of anyone else at that moment, he did not think about how bad it was to spy on his superior in that way, even more touching himself seeing how he masturbated and stimulated his hole, he could only think of how sexy was the boy in the orange band and how he wished he could have the courage to go out and savor his enormous dick.

Endou lifted his legs moaning uncontrollably, two fingers were now stimulating his anal walls, the friction of the gloves inside him only made him harder, his other hand was busy moving with frenzy over his erect penis, dripping every time more and more for how he had finally found that magic point within men, with each pressure his cock throbbed more, a time bomb, one that approached its detonation with each pressure, every movement and caress until a third finger entered, making all of Endou's muscles tightened at the impending explosion.

-¡¡¡Ohh!!! - he scream without containing the pleasure he experienced reaching his orgasm, jets and jets of semen were forcefully expelled from his well-developed penis to end up staining his face, chest and abdomen with an abundant amount that every second was less, trembling from the pleasant sensation Endou's fingers came out of his dilated hole, shaking and agitated as he continued expelling semen on his abdomen, a thin thread of saliva came out of his mouth while a loud moan of pleasure escaped his lips by the pleasant sensation that ran through him-Mmm, ¿what will I do with you ?, one is never enough-he smiled licking his lips to see how his dick was still erect, showing that he wanted more than just a hand or a few fingers.

Sitting on the ground Endou checked with his gaze that there was nobody around, the last rays of the sun disappeared on the horizon, he decided to take advantage of what was left of the light and stand up to go for his bag, while doing so he had no idea that leaning down he gave Tachimukai a view of his dilated anus, making the brunette move his hand faster on his penis, unable to look away from that hole that contracted annoyed from no longer having attention, finally the boy in the orange band turned around happy to find what he had been looking for.

\- "¡¿Is that?!" - Tachimukai thought that he was getting a heart attack when he saw a dildo in the captain's hands, one adult size blue with yellow lightning bolts drawn across it, seeing how Endou approached him to his penis made him shake with pleasure for the different sizes.

-Hehe you win-Endou smiled gladly when he saw that his penis was a still a head smaller than his toy, he brought it closer to his face and gently gave a loving kiss to the tip -Hello old friend, ¿will you help me train my ass?- he playfully ask as he began to lick from the base to the tip that object that had given him more than one night of pleasure.

Slowly his tongue went over that replica of a male cock, emphasizing the tip but also kissing the entire length, Tachimukai could not help but think that he had already done that kind of thing, that his captain had already tasted some man's penis and his hand began to move again, he did not lose detail in how he did it, even more when he put it in his mouth and rocked his head sucking it hard and hungry, he seemed to think of someone because he did it with so much desire and that though made Tachimukai shake more, his eyes focused on the enormous attribute of his captain, he began to drool as he moved his hand faster, he wanted to go out and beg him to teach him how to please a man, that Endou put his huge dick in his mouth, making him taste it, please his captain and that he congratulated him for doing a good work, making him scream that he was going to cum and mercilessly put it up to his throat, fill him with his semen and that mental image was his trigger, biting his shirt Tachimukai let out a strangled moan, one that reflected the pleasure that ran throughout his body when he cum without control in his boxers, staining them completely.

-¿Hmm? -Endou took that dildo out of his mouth curious to have heard a sound, he was silent, waiting for it to repeat itself but none of that happened -A cat-whisper relieved and disappointed, he would really find it exciting that someone did found him naked, perhaps it would help him to lower his latent erection, at least he have his beloved toy that he consider lubricated enough.

-"He's going to do it" -Tachimukai thought agitated in his place, feeling his dick hard again when he see how Endou positioned the dildo on the ground, squatted on it making him point to his hole and caress it gently.

-Mmm ..... maybe I will think it's Tsunami, surely he has it huge -Endou smiled licking his lips due to the soft friction between that plastic and his buttcheeks-Time to train the glutes-he whisper excited resting the wet tip against his entrance, he let out a sigh and slowly began to descend on it, he closed one of his eyes reflexively, he felt that inevitable pressure and a slight discomfort when the tip entered, breathing short and soft he held firm in his place, entering every inch of that object in its virginal inside, opening its anal walls that contracted around it, generating both painful and pleasant sensations, once it reached the middle Endou supported his hands on the ground, closed his eyes and decided to end that he got up leaving just the tip inside-¡¡Ahhhh!!-he shouted as he let himself fall on all the rest causing it to sink into him, open his insides without mercy, sticking his tongue out as drops of seminal liquid spilled out of his cock.

\- "He could with everything ..... incredible" -thought Tachimukai blushed by how that false penis had disappeared inside his captain, he swallowed with some force as his cock was pulsing, even more when he slowly got up to drop back down with a rather erotic growl.

-Ahh ...... mmm I'm very closed-Endou growled as he still felt the pain in his anal area, even so this was nothing compared to the pleasant sensation of being full, his throbbing penis reflected how much he like that, he started rocking his hips more and more, trying to guide the object inside him towards his erogenous zones and when he did he couldn't help shaking from head to toe-Ohh .....that's better, ahhh much better- he whimpered using the strength of his legs to propel himself up and down, driving that hardness inside and out riding it faster and faster.

-Captain ...... captain-small and pleading moans came from Tachimukai's mouth, he trusted that the other was so deep in his own pleasure that he would not listen to him, his hand slid uncontrollably over his sticky hard cock, feeling the need to finish again because the air was filled with the smell of manly hormones.

-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Ahhh yes!, ¡deeper! - he screamed uncontrollably as the hits inside him knocked away his common sense, forgetting that he was in a public place he started riding faster, moaning agitated, without controlling its loud sounds while his hard dick and his balls bounced uncontrollably, he rested his hands on the nape of his neck, avoiding touching his manhood to prolong the pleasant moment that was even more intense when the objet hit that point inside him, sending a shiver in such a way that he stuck out his tongue making him pee on the floor-Ahhh ...... look what you did my toy-he moaned watching agitated as the urine comes out of his cock and even so he did not stop moving.

\- "I-Im cumming" -Tachimukai thought without stopping moving his hand from top to bottom of his manhood, feeling that he was going to end up going crazy for how the erotic sight in front of him went further than any of his more erotic fantasies making him drip more and more in his hand.

-¡Ahhh here it comes!- Endou shouted feeling that pressure in his abdomen, a heat that ran through him and forced him to move faster, mercilessly stimulating his anal pleasure points until he dropped completely on his dildo and released a scream that surely those who were close would have heard, his orgasm was even more pleasant than before, his semen shot out with more force than he expected, reaching even further than his pool of urine and in greater quantity, to each jet that came out the feeling of having his ass full forced him to let go even more, squeezing that fake dick inside and his gaze clouded with pleasure-Ohh ..... ohhh god-he whimpered agitated by how his spurts of semen did not stop coming out, even when they were with less force the pleasant spasms caused his pupils to dilate, that sight had been the one that had led Tachimukai to ejaculate again in his boxers, his pants were in his ankles, his shirt was raised while his cheeks were red, he silently thanked for having seen that erotic act of his captain, one whom he respected even more than before.

Endou fell exhausted on his back on the ground, he closed his eyes and smiled letting the breeze of the recent night run through his body, took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh of pleasure, he had really missed having his sessions of personal pleasure, how much he had ejaculated was the perfect proof of that, he raised one of his legs to cross it over the other, he stared at the sky that had changed color, letting the heat go down little by little from his body, his hand went to his ass but he regretted it, smiling broadly he decided to leave his toy inside until he returned home, Tachimukai by his side had also calmed down, thinking that he should leave he prepared to accommodate his clothes, however, when he heard a buzz, he turned his gaze and found a huge beetle on his shoulder.

-¡¡Ahhh!! - he shouted waving his arm to push him away, however that sound give away his location, the orange band boy had reacted by getting up in a hurry, thinking that someone was in trouble he forgot that he was naked, looking in the bushes only to found his teammate.

-¿Tachimukai? –Endou question confused for his presence there, he lower his gaze and his cheeks reddened to notice that he had his pants on his ankles, his hand tucked into his boxers and these with a too big stain of semen, both were silent looking at each other, Endou processing the scene and finally understanding what had happened knelt down to be at his height.

-Ehh ...... I-

-Ohhh so spying on your captain, ¿eh?, I did not expect it from you -he said mockingly as he stretched the brown boxer, seeing his flaccid penis stained with his own semen -Look at that, you finish more than once ¿right? -he ask, unable to avoid finding the current situation exciting.

-I did not want to, well, I came to look for you and I saw, I know I shouldn´t-Tachimukai was whimpering scared, he was totally flushed by how his captain saw his manhood, Endou smile and put his fingers on his lips ordering him to remain silent.

-I hope you liked the show- He whisper as he took his hand and made him touch his flaccid penis, seeing how the brunet blushed but didn’t resist it-Because the second act is coming, my friend-he added with a smile, feeling that this would undoubtedly be a very pleasant night. .

One that he was anxious to start.


End file.
